familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fertőd
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/Város | image_skyline = Fertod07jul0004.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial view of the Esterházy Palace | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Fertőd Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = GyMSMegye.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Győr-Moson-Sopron County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Fertőd in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Gyor-Moson-Sopron | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Fertőd in Győr-Moson-Sopron County | latd = 47 |latm = 37 |lats = 00 |latNS = N | longd = 16 |longm = 52 |longs = 00 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Western Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Győr-Moson-Sopron | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Sopron | established_title = Established in | established_date = 1950 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Zoltán Bognár | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 48.56 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 126 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3 360 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 71.11 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 9431 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 99 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.fertod.hu/ | footnotes = }} Fertőd ( ) is a town in Győr-Moson-Sopron County, Western Transdanubia Region in northwestern Hungary. Fertőd was formed in 1950 when the former separate settlements of Eszterháza and Süttör were unified, in 1950. It is the location of one of Hungary's best known palaces, Eszterháza, which was built in the 1760s by Prince Miklós József Esterházy (1714-1790). Twin towns — Sister cities Fertőd is twinned with: * Millingen aan de Rijn, Netherlands Gallery File:Esterházy-kastély (4051. számú műemlék) 24.jpg|Eszterházy-palace File:Esterházy-kastély (4051. számú műemlék) 19.jpg File:Esterházy-kastély (4051. számú műemlék) 13.jpg File:Esterházy-kastély (4051. számú műemlék) 31.jpg File:Esterházy-kastély (4051. számú műemlék) 8.jpg File:Fertöd 7925.jpg File:Fertöd 7976.jpg|Interior of the palace File:Fertőd- (144).JPG File:Fertőd- (135).JPG File:Fertöd 8000.jpg External links * Street map *Aerial photographs * Category:Settlements in Győr-Moson-Sopron County Category:Established in 1950 Category:House of Esterházy Category:Palaces in Hungary Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary